Mission 1-A
Members Spirit Evans Phantom Evans Decan Williams Mina Nakatsukasa Location Oregon Objective Kill the kishin Edward Teach and his crew before proceeding to consume their souls. Mission Spirit: This car is so cool! Mina: *is asleep and laying on Decan's shoulder* Phantom:*Wakes up*Huh?What?Are we there yet? Decan: *Is also asleep but leaning against the car.* Spirit: In three, two, one *honks horn so loud it wakes everyone up* Mina: *wakes up and being frightened finds herself clutching Decan's arm however she soon lets go, blushing* Sorry... Phantom:*Is now fully awake*Let's go get some souls! Decan: *As the horn goes off he feels someone grab his arm and wraps his arm around the person protectivly.* What's that noise? Spirit: It was the horn idiot! Mina: *glares at Spirit* Phantom:I want to get there already*Falls asleep again* Decan: *He slowly opens his eyes.* Spirit: We just arrived in Oregon, only 50 miles to go. To pass the time, I was thinking we could play truth or dare. OOC: I know what you're thinking. Not chat truth or dare. Just regular truth or dare. Mina: Okay. Phantom:Truth or Dare Decan? Decan: Dare. Spirit: Oh and Phantom, no daring me to turn into my weapon form. Mina: Decan, could you pass me that big bananna over there? OOC: That sounded exactly how I meant it to. Phantom:I dare Decan to smack Sprit. Decan: *Hands Mina a banana and then smacks Spirt in the back of the head.* Sorry Spirt but truth or dare? Spirit: *puches Phantom very hard across the face* Dare of course. Phantom:Ow...*Rubs cheek*That's not fair! Decan: Well I was going to dare you to hit Phantom. Spirit: Well then mission accomplished. Mina, truth or dare? Mina: Um...dare? Spirit: Kiss Decan. Mina: Uh...*kisses Decan on the cheeck nervously* Spirit: *punches Phantom again* Phantom:STOP THAT Decan: *Gets a small nose bleed* Uhh *Looks out the window embarresed.* *out the window Decan spots a fully naked Blair walking around* Spirit: Okay *slaps Phantom hard across the face* Phantom:*Punches Spirit* Decan: *Gets a large nosebleed.* Spirit: *dodges punch and then hands Decan a tissue* Mina: Phantom, truth or dare? Phantom: Truth. Decan: *Takes Tissue* I love my life. Mina: Do you ever realize you are working hard to not do work? Phantom: I hardly work anyways so I don't really care. Decan: *Looks back out the window.* Decan watches as several other cats turn into hot naked chicks. Fourty minutes later. Spirit: And here we are! Phantom:FINALLY!!!*Stretches* Decan: *Decan falls out of the car white because of blood loss.* Mina and Decan get out of the car and help Decan back up. Phantom:*Gets out of the Car and wipes some blood off*Please learn to control yourself Decan. Decan: No problem. *Wipes the blood off and leans on Mina* Mina turns into her knife form and Spirit catches her, cutting a large gash along his own chest and then using a needle to inject his own blood into Decan. Phantom:Come one let's go!I'm impatient! Decan: *Grabs Mina* Lets go. Mina turns into a knife again. Spirit: Phantom, that's your cue. Phantom:*Turns into a gun* Decan: Lets do this. Spirit begins to walk stealthily towards the ship, Phantom in hand. Phantom(Gun):*He makes his barrel longer* Decan crouchs (Like shawn and Gus on Psych) and follows Spirit. Spirit: *whispers to Decan* There's a Lt. Crunch here to see you, Phantom(Gun): *Creates himself a Silencer* Decan: *whispers back* Actually I've been promoted to Captain Crunch. Spirit: *high fives Decan* Phantom(Guns):*Laughs and accidentally shoots Spirit's foot* Decan: *He doesn't notice that Phantom shot because he is thinking about Football.* Spirit: *doesn't react to the shot to the foot however the pain from hitting Decan's hand was too much to bare* AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Phantom:(Ugh this is so boring I want to see some action already) A Kishin walks into veiw. Spirit: Alright...let's do this *jumps up really dramatically in slow motion and then b*tch slaps the Kishin with Phantom* Phantom(Gun): (Ow!) Decan: .... You have a gun retard! *runs forward* Spirit: *shoots Kishin in the Jiblets and he dies* Phantom:*Turns human and eats the Soul then turns back into a gun* Decan:Remember you owe us 5. Spirit: Um...is this a bad time? Because I kinda need to go use the bathroom... Phantom:*Turns back into human form*Ugh just go...And wash your hands!Don't want them dirty hands touching me... Decan:... Why do I feel like I forgot something?